Bad
Bad ist ein Song aus der elften Folge der dritten Staffel, Was würde Michael Jackson tun?, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Santana und Sebastian mit den Dalton Academy Warblers und den New Directions gesungen. Der Song wird als Battle ausgetragen, um zu entscheiden, wer bei den Regionals mit MJ-Songs auftreten darf. Nach der Performance will Sebastian Kurt einen Slushie ins Gesicht schütten, doch Blaine stößt diesen zur Seite und kriegt ihn dadurch selbst ab. Wie man später erfährt, war in dem Slushie Steinsalz, was einen Riss in Blaines Hornhaut verursachte, sodass er deswegen operiert werden musste. Das Original stammt von Michael Jackson aus dessen siebtem Album "Bad" aus dem Jahre 1987. Charts Lyrics Warblers: Bad bad bad bad! Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Artie: Ah, your butt is mine Gonna take you right, ah Just show your face In broad daylight, ah I'm telling you On how I feel, ah Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Shamone, shamone, Get on me all right... Sebastian: Ah, I'm giving you On a count of three, ah Santana und Sebastian: To show your stuff Or let it be (Sebastian: Ah) Sebastian: I'm telling you Just to watch your mouth, ah Sebastian mit Santana: I know your game What you're about (Sebastian: Ah) Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true, ah But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Santana (New Directions und Warblers): Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) You know it, ah Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, you know Santana mit New Directions und Warblers: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad Sebastian: Ah, ah, the word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long, ah Artie mit Blaine: Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right (Artie: Ah) Artie: So listen up Artie mit Santana: Don't make a fight, Your talk is cheap, You're not a man (Artie: Dah) You're throwin' stones To hide your hands (Artie: Ah) Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true, ah But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Santana (New Directions und Warblers): Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) You know it Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, you know Santana mit New Directions und Warblers: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Blaine und Sebastian: Oh, woah, woah, woah, woah Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah Santana: Huuuuh Artie und Santana: Hwoah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah! Blaine: Ah, we can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place, dah If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Santana (New Directions und Warblers): (mit Blaine: Because I'm bad), I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Come on, you know Woo! Woo! Woo! Santana mit New Directions und Warblers: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again Santana (New Directions und Warblers): You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know, woo! Ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, you know, ah (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Santana mit New Directions und Warblers: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad? Trivia *Der Cast meinte, dass es die schwerste Peformance zum Lernen war, weil so viele Kicks und Schläge enthalten waren. Fehler *Wenn der Song anfängt, war Kurt nirgends zu sehen, aber in einer anderen Einstellung ist er es. Der Fehler wiederholt sich mehrere Male während des Songs. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Sebastian Smythe